


Bruised Hearts

by braedens



Series: tumblr fics [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Pack Feels, Tumblr Prompt, just a couple of angsty boys, lots of angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:50:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braedens/pseuds/braedens
Summary: Stiles is smart and quick-witted, but he's niave.Derek is quiet and selfless, but his sacrificing always comes to an expense he doesn't need to pay.They're not a match made in heaven. Far from it. But, alas.





	Bruised Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> a small drabble i wrote based on this prompt [](http://braedens.tumblr.com/post/146171910317/not-sure-if-you-want-a-ship-or-not-but-if-so)

“You’re such an incredulous _ass_ , Hale!”

“Me? You’re the one who so idiotically fucked up the plan.”

“It’s not my fault I can’t control my fucking spark!”

“It very much is your fault, Stiles, _Jesus_!”

Stiles slams the door to Derek’s loft behind him, his skin bubbling with anger from the car ride over. Which vehemently was filled with harsh words and the smell of blood. 

“I was trying to help you asshole.”

Derek made a beeline for the kitchen sink, an old dishtowel in his hand running under the faucet. “You should have known better than to help when you don’t know how.” he grits out, and even though he’s facing away, Stiles can see his scowl from where he’s standing. 

Stiles was so sure he could, too. He’d been practicing spells and magic for months with Deaton. He had _perfected_ the spell. So when he had to basically force Scott and Derek to let him come run out an alpha trying to take over territory, he was already mastered in his skills.

Or, he thought he was. He’s still in denial about everything; the plan was to make Derek look weak, lure the alpha in, and then trap the alpha with a spell that’s supposed to temporarily take their powers from them, enough time for Derek to reign hell. 

But when Stiles did the spell, the same spell he had practiced every night for a month, it didn’t hold, and when the Alpha noticed Stiles and made a beeline for him, Derek had jumped in to take the hit. Which just so happened to be the deepest set of claw gashes Stiles had ever seen. 

And he felt incredibly sorry, right up until Derek started yelling at him that it was all his fault the alpha got away, and fuck that. 

He knows he fucked up but he’s not about to go down for this entire thing just because Derek has temper issues.

“You’re so fucking annoying, you know that?” Stiles starts, crossing over to the kitchen. “I had been practicing my magic for months, you think I would so idiotically jump into battle if I wasn’t prepared?”

Derek grimaces when he touches the cloth to his stomach, the towel immersing in red. “I don’t know, you do a lot of idiotic stuff, Stiles.”

He scoffs. “Wow, real mature, Derek. Look, I apologized, I don’t know what more you want from me!”

Derek whips around and stalks over to him, his face incredibly close. 

“I want you to stop acting like some sort of genius when you’re not, and trying to be a fucking martyr when you can’t even survive a papercut.” His voice looms, and it’s actually fucking terrifying, but there’s no way Stiles is backing down now. 

“Well maybe you should stop going fangs first into every fucking problem we have instead of making a steady plan. Maybe that’s why you never win a goddamn fight on your own!”

Stiles is screaming at the top of his lungs now, his chest heaving with the heavy air in his lungs. He feels his eyes start to water, but he’ll be damned if he cries.

Derek has this incredulous look on his face, trying to find something to say, and instead lets out a frustrated groan. 

“God, you’re so fucking insane, I could kill you right now!”

Derek basically roars the line out, and it’s like everything pauses in the loft. Derek must have realized what he said, because he moves his head back.

Stiles blinks, once, his eyes wide and his fists clenched so tight that his nails are probably drawing blood. But he doesn’t care, because Derek never has taken their arguments that far. And quite frankly, he’s scared.

He steps backwards after a long minute of silence.

“You’d love that, huh.” he says, barely a whisper, and before Derek can say anything, he turns and storms up the stairs of the loft. 

Derek is breathing heavy, the rag forgotten on the floor as the blood runs down his pants.

* * *

Derek gives himself twenty minutes before he checks on Stiles. 

He sits and thinks in the living room and does a shitty job patching up his wounds. Usually Stiles is the medical expert. 

Slowly, he drags himself up the stairs. His initial thought is to go to the bedroom, but he hears a heartbeat coming from down the hall.

He stops in front of the hall closet when he hears shallow breaths.

Stiles doesn’t jolt when he opens the door, but he also doesn’t look up from where he’s sitting on the floor. So, Derek kneels.

His face is splotchy and glistened with tears, his eyes look tired and droopy, but that doesn’t stop him from looking ardently pissed. 

“I shouldn’t have said that.” Derek tries.

“Yeah, well. You did.”

Derek just nods. “And I crossed the line. And you don’t have to forgive me, but just believe me. You’re not wrong when you said I go in head first; I let my emotions take over my logic.”

Stiles blinks up at him, his hand rising to wipe his eyes. “Yeh, well, I let my logic take over my emotions, so I guess we’re even.” he mumbles.

“I just can’t stand the idea of something happening to you that you can’t come back from.” 

When Stiles looks at him, Derek shy away, and he really has never seen him looked so pained while saying something. 

“Get up.”

“What?”

Stiles glares at him. “Get. Up.”

He does as he’s told, and Stiles follows, dusting the back of his pants off. “You did a stupid job at patching up the cuts, we have to redo it,” and brushes past Derek to get the First-Aid kit Derek keeps in the bathroom.

It might not be a declaration, but it’s enough for them right now.

**Author's Note:**

> i write more nonsense on [tumblr](http://braedens.tumblr.com)


End file.
